risingdawnfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline of Dawn
This is the timeline of all events in Dawn, ordered in chronological order. 0-4989 This contains all dates from 0, the creation of Dawn, and 4989, the current year. 0-999 - Age of Birth *0 - The unknown divine and primordial force creates Dawn, Thornum, the Abyss, the Great Barrier, Abyssal Barrier, and presumably the Heart of Dawn. *22 - The moon Saexor is discovered by the Snow Elves *233 - The moon Deztine is discovered by the Dwarves, but the original name is lost to history. *247 - The Sand Elves turn nomadic after a series of powerful storms wrecking villages across Bedias. They are united under the remains of the Yuh'Garu tribe. *546 - Magic is taught to the Snow Elves after successfully opening the weak, young Great Barrier and allowing Kryossiom to exist in Dawn. *746 - Orcs discover Xard Ograte in the Udes Mountains. *874 - Birth of Sethamis. *932 - The moon Sethamtic is discovered by the Raxians and named after one of their greatest warriors. *925 - The first Gnomes emerge in Bedias. *987 - Stachnias founded, along with a united Dwarven government. 1000-1999 - Age of Exploration *1002 - The Arkheons are sent back in time to exist peacefully and alone. *1003 - Hapec is discovered by the Dwarvish colony known as Unireka. *1004 - Tesivredr is discovered by the Dwarvish colony Unireka in Hapec. *1012 - The Moon Elves are pushed off of Saelonthor to Hapec by the expanding and exploring Snow Elves. *1212 - The Gnomes form their underground kingdom, Subteria. *1472 - Malefic Fury is created by Tureth Ocalor and is gifted to Quai O' Blad. *1661 - Subteria is destroyed by civil war. One exiled clan forms the Sand Gnomes, another forms the Ice Gnomes and the survivors form scattered communities of Wood Gnomes. *1684 - The Raxus War starts and ends. The Raxian Legion forms in its immediate aftermath. *1874 - Arkheon Dictatorship formed. *1887 - Stachnias holds a series of athletic events known as the Dwarven Crown. 2000-2999 - Age of Settlement *2049 - Msk'all, or Bringer of Storms, a Sand Titan, attacks the Sand Elven market town of Axidage, Bedias. Through influence of Aphyth, the behemoth was able to be defeated. Much was learned of the way the creatures worked and the Titan Crystals and Titan's Core were all taken by the Erayan Force. *2187 - Dwarven Colonies of Acate, Uniraca and Thrylthrol are made in Hapec. All of the east coast falls to Dwarven control. *2222 - The Ice Gnomes found the Kingdom of Hayacynthia. *2411 - The Sand Elves settle Erixas in the middle of Bedias, along with multiple market towns. *2887 - Erixas holds a new series of gladitorial events known as the Dawn Royale. *2960 - The Sand Gnomes are forced to work together to defeat a Sand Titan and form an alliance. The Underdune Alliance is officially founded a year later by the four most influential Sand Gnome clans. 3000-3999 Age of Discovery *3000 - The discovery of Sarcaaxi begins to decline in Bedias by around 75%. Mining slowed. *3006 - The Dwarves invent gunpowder and the first form of a gun. *3014 - Sethamis kills Warse Gadar on the Hervin Isles and obtains Malefic Fury. *3015 - The Gathering of Marazan is held in Erayus. Marazan is founded and a unified currency system is created: Talons, Skulls, Royals, and Crowns. The Common Tongue is now the official language of Marazan. *3015 - The Hunt happens. *3017 - Mazaran bans the use of four schools of magic (Abyssia/Necris/Sumi/Mina) in the Banning of Unholy Magic act. The Order of Forbidden and Forgotten Magic is formed as a consenquence and travels to Hapec to escape all known governments. *3024 - The mining techniques using Kymerith needed for mining Equix is found. *3073 - Hayacinthia falls due to a massive and powerful blizzard, which some blame on magic, and the Ice Gnomes become nomads. *3145 - The people of Yern overthrow their leader and become the Republic of Yern. *3178 - The Order of Forbidden and Forgotten Magic creates the Arkheons. Using time travel, the Arkheons were able to live on Arkland Isle starting in 1002. However this cost the lives of half of the members of the order. *3179 - Erayus launches a conquest to Hapec, encountering the Perpetual Elves. They are officially in a war, though Erayus, the aggressors, are losing and are slowing down troop numbers travelling over. *3194 - Humans invent rifling to increase aim and accuracy on weapons. The procedure is costly for two hundred years. *3348 - Belden settled on the border of Bedias, Raxus and Erayus. *3841 - Due to rising tensions between nations, Marazan as a whole bans the use and production of Wildfire, Frostbite and Greensting marking them as immoral weapons. 4000-Current Year (4989) - Age of Warfare *4500 - Sightings of Dark Elves over the past 500 years increased by 1000%. *4571 - The Dark Elves move out from behind the Udes Mountains and reveal their territory to be underneath the range. *4621 - The Dark Elves align with the Orcs and Raxians under the Raxian Legion. *4792 - A Yern scholar unearths a written form of Yerni. *4940 - Torm Mantal is likely born. *4941 - The Arkheon Dictatorship invades Erayus in the Arkheon Advance. The Erayan force hold the tide at bay, though casualties are high and a province falls in the first few days of the attack. *4948 - The Arkheon Advance: Surpression Squad happens. *4954 - Torm Mantal kills 6 members of the Order of Forbidden and Forgotten Magic in a freak accident. Torm is sent forward in time. *4965 - Torm Mantal arrives in Hapec. *4968 - A Poclazan takes place. 46% of Erayus's population is estimated to be made up of humans. *4988 - The Army of Thormieral controls 10% of Saelonthor. *4989 - The Siege of Thornistine occurs, the Army of Thormieral is now a great threat to Saelonthor. Category:Rising Dawn Wiki